


Of Sunshine And Idol Group

by zeon_avalanthe



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in Aiba Masaki's life- and how much he loves Arashi..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sunshine And Idol Group

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated for Aiba-chan's birthday

Aiba was never the healthiest person in the world. And given his activities as idols, he was one to catch colds or fever most often among the five. And so when one day, he came with big black circle around his eyes, a runny nose and horrible coughs, the rest of Arashi members were more than understand of what to do.

MatsuJun, being as considerate as he is, asked the taller man of whether he had drank his medicine or not, already unpacking his medicine box in the process.

Riida, being a real Leader for once in a while, offered him the couch he was formerly sitting on, draping an out-of-nowhere blanket around the figure.

Nino, being an understanding brat, snarked more often at the staffs for prolonging the recording, complaining about his non-existent back-pain.

And Sho-chan, simply being Sho-chan, checking his temperature every once in a while, worrying silently when it rose by noon, stroking a comforting hand on his back, while softly whispering calming words.

And so Aiba smiled his one thousand watt smile, maintainin his sunshine persona despite the hammering headache and neverending sweats rolling down his whole body. Because he knew, that once the camera stop rolling, he could collapse in the dressing room, and having his bandmates pampering him to his heart contents.

Because MatsuJun would always immediately run to the catering to pick an easy-to-digest food and make a fuss of how he will drop by his apartment the next morning just because he knew Aiba won’t feed himself while busy being pathetic in his feverish self.

Riida will also give him a pat on the back whenever he needed to rush to the bathroom to clear his stomach contents while sending him sympathetic look, and as he helped Aiba back to the couch, Riida will promise him to catch his favourite fish for when he’s better.

And though Nino always shouted a “Stop whining ! It’s your own fault you got sick, you stupid !” while throwing a pillow or a stuffed toy or simply anything for Aiba to lay his head on, he knows he’s concerned more than he showed. Because when Nino thought that Aiba’s asleep, he will caress Aiba’s damp hair softly, whispering a “Get well soon, you idiot.”

But as much as he loves the three for spoiling him, he loves Sho-chan’s pampering best.

Because Sho-chan, despite having a busy and early schedule the next day, will insist on taking him home and stay for the night, just to make sure that someone will be there when Aiba has his fever-induced nightmares. He will also diligently replacing the damp cloth on his forehead every half an hour. And when Aiba woke up in the middle of the night, Sho-chan’s strong hands will pulled him tighter to his warm chest, lulling him back to sleep with a soft lullaby.

And on top of everything, Sho-chan will place a soft kiss on top of his head every once in a while, whispering words that he can’t comprehend, but always sent a wave of warmth through his body, making him to cuddle deeper into Sho-chan’s embrace.

That was why, eventhough he felt all better the next morning, he would still fake a cough or two and droop his eyes just to be pampered longer by his beloved Sho-chan.

And if Sho-chan knows, Sho-chan says nothing. Because maybe, just maybe, Sho-chan secretly loves pampering his beloved Masaki as well.

~~~OWARI~~~

**Author's Note:**

> It's a day early, but since I might not be able to go online tomorrow, so please allow me to post this today and congratulate our miracle boy!  
> Aiba-chan, happy birthday! May all your wishes come true and you stay healthy and shining and happy and all sunshine! We love you!  
> (I still can't believe he's turning 33 this year, despite not having Nino's eternal look, he's still too childish to be considered an adult! But hey! That's his charm so I won' complain *grins*)
> 
> Comments are always loved~


End file.
